1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to an Integrated Process for the production of Z-1,1,1,4,4,4-hexafluoro-2-butene from 2,3-dichloro-1,3-butadiene.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hexachlorobutadiene, (HCBD), is primarily produced in chlorinolysis plants as a by-product in the production of carbon tetrachloride and tetrachloroethene. Chlorinolysis is a radical chain reaction that occurs when hydrocarbons are exposed to chlorine gas under pyrolytic conditions. The hydrocarbon is chlorinated and the resulting chlorocarbons are broken down. This process is analogous to combustion, but with chlorine instead of oxygen.
Hexachlorobutadiene occurs as a heavy by-product during the chlorinolysis of butane derivatives in the production of both carbon tetrachloride and tetrachloroethene. These two commodities are manufactured on such a large scale, that enough HCBD can generally be obtained to meet industrial demand. HCBD is used domestically in China for solvent applications because of high chlorine solubility and resistance to chlorination. Methods exist wherein hexachlorobutadiene can be directly synthesized via the chlorination of butane or butadiene. Manufacturers in the United States have optimized their chlorine feedstock processes to minimize HCBD formation.
Thus, there is a need for manufacturing processes that provides halogenated hydrocarbons and fluoroolefins from a low cost and obtainable starting material.